


Poker

by Silven



Series: The King and his Four Loyals [2]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Chair Bondage, Coroika, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, The shipping is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silven/pseuds/Silven
Summary: The first smut for my series of A Kings Palace, featuring Emperor and Skull.----After a long, and boring day a our resident Squid overhears some others talking about a place where the satisfaction has no end. What will await him there? Find out here in my first of many oneshots, sometimes twoshots. There can only be so many~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for my beta for helping me with this, they're a real treasure~

For Skull, it was like any other day. 

He got out of bed, ate something for breakfast and was out. The streets were full with inklings and octolings, doing their daily chores and going to work. It was actually quite tranquill.  
He went over to the deca tower, checking in and getting his weapon, then joining a couple of matches. 

And as always, he was frustrated.

Noone posed a real challenge anymore, no interesting other players came since the blue team had their big debut years ago. It was all getting boring and even more boring each day. The only thing that kept him from quitting was that this was the only source of money he had and that he didn't have anything else to do to keep himself occupied.  
Skull doesn't know how long he could keep all of this up, to be honest.

An afternoon of matches later he counted his money and decided that this was it for today, he will not put up with it any longer. The sun was setting as he walked out of the tower, wanting to go home as soon as he could when he overheard a conversation of two inklings next to the it.

"-ust need to know where the secret passage is, as well as the password. It's quite simple actually, its-" Skull was intrigued. What was the secret these two were talking about and why did they discuss it like they were dealing with drugs? He hoped they weren't dealing with drugs, he didn't want to get involved with something like that. Skull decided to listen a bit more.

"-s well as the satisfaction. It's said that he has never disappointed anyone in any way. I've only ever heard good stories about "having the best time of your life" from all my sources. So it's a safe bet. You'll never be stressed again if you go there regularly. But to repeat it again, just so you remember. The passage is between two apartment buildings in the outskirts of the city, there's a green neon sign on the right building and a big fire escape between the two. You can't really miss it. Oh, and the password is 7 knocks on the left wall and one knock on the door. I really don't know why but let's not question him."

Skull was surprised, so say the least. Even after the inklings left, the conversation still rang in his mind. A place where he could finally get all this stress and boredom out of his system? And who was he? It was worth a try he supposed, so he took the plunge and decided to go there tomorrow evening, as to not be seen by anyone. He also wrote down the description of the place and the password, just to be sure he didn't forget it.

He went home and instantly passed out on his bed, having empty dreams.

The next day went the same as the day before.  
His afternoon was full with matches, he met up with his team for once to do it so it was a bit more fun, and they all said their goodbyes in the evening.  
The only difference is that skull is walking in the outskirts of the city right now, searching for the secret passage. His eyes wandered over several apartment buildings until he found the one described by the others. It was very normal looking, even with the neon sign on it.  
He walked over to it and saw the little back alley with the fire escape.

'This must be it!'  
He dove into the alley, went to the very back of it and turned to the left side. There, he saw a door, fully made out of what looked like steel.  
He knocked on the left wall seven times and once on the door, and waited.  
The door opened.

\------------

Emperor sat on a couch in the corner of the room, waiting for the other to wake up, while Skull was bound to a chair, a blindfold draped over his eyes, tight enough to not fall down but loose enough to not be uncomfortable. Skulls hands twitched in the ropes as he began to wake up, accompanied by a groan. He felt confused for a moment before he realized what happened.  
He willingly took something before anything else happened, as advised by someone he couldn't remember. That was also part of effects of the pills they gave him, probably.  
"H-Hello?" His voice was a bit shaky, out of anticipation, and his head turned around, wondering if the mysterious figure who gave him the pills, was somewhere around here.  
Emperor was grinning by now, standing up from the couch and taking soft steps over to the other. 

"My, my, so you're awake~" His voice came out with a slight purr.  
Skull pulled a bit against his restraints, following the voice with his head as his ears perked up.  
The voice felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it…  
"Why the secrecy?" He suddenly spoke a loud, his expression changing into a more curious one.

A hand came from one side, touching skulls cheek slightly.  
"Well, you should know. Would you wanna get recognized on the streets every day for something like this? I mean, you wear a mask most of the time too~" Speaking of his mask, where was it? Skull began to wonder. Suddenly someone sat themselves down on his lap, ripping him from his thoughts. "But more importantly: What are you here for, Skull~?" He purred yet again, gentle touches ghosting over Skulls neck and cheek.

Well, what was he here for? Better give an honest answer.  
A shiver ran down Skulls spine as he answered the others question.  
"I heard some Inklings talk about this place… That nobody ever leaves unsatisfied or stressed. And I'm tired of being bored, so I thought whatever this is would help." He admitted, a slight blush creeping over his face as the other moved so close around his crotch.

"Oh~? Then you really are at the right place~ But let me tell you one thing, once we've started we won't stop until we're done. You can still go if you don't want to do this, I won't force you. But if you do want this-"  
He went up and untied the other.  
"You need to put your full trust into me and not rip the blindfold off." Emperor's voice carried a more serious tone now, making his point clear.

Skull listened carefully as he was untied, and thought about the others suggestion. His head played all the scenarios on how this could go wrong out, but in the end, his crushing boredom, produced from his daily life, dominated his thoughts.  
He made a decision.

"I trust you… Just tell me what to do." 

Suddenly Skulls hand was grabbed, and he braced himself as he was being picked up by two strong arms.  
"Then we'll begin~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep ya waiting, life and work and shit kinda made me write this too late. Enjoy~

He was being carried off to somewhere, feeling the soft fabric on his face being secured a bit more. What had he gotten himself into again?

Skull was set down on something that felt like a soft bed, so they were really doing this. A thrill shot through skulls body and his heart began to race in anticipation. Not being able to tell who the others person was made it even more exciting.

They chuckled softly as he saw Skulls changed posture, going from slumped to a bit more straightened.

"Just speak up if you're getting uncomfortable in any way, and I won't continue that particular thing. But we're not stopping the whole thing until you're totally satisfied~" Emperor's voice advised, a slight purr getting dragged along in the latter part, while getting something out of a drawer next to the assumed bed. He put the things down next to it and suddenly skull felt a pair of lips on his own, while being pushed into the bed.

Skull made a little surprised noise, melting into the kiss. He grabbed onto the next thing he could reach, that being Emperors thighs, not really noticing it, being too enchanted by the kiss.

Emperor grinned into the kiss, deepening it and parting the others thighs, putting himself in between them, while not breaking the kiss for a single moment.

He took the others hands and forced them above his head in a strong grip with one hand, while the other grabbed something from the bedside.

Skull only felt how his hands were bound together and onto the bedpost, being secured tight enough to not move and inch but still in a comfortable position, while a dark blush began to creep over the inklings face, who was trying to hold himself back.

Two hands dove under his shirt, pulling it over the others head and stopping where his hands were bound.

Emperor looked down at Skull, bound and completely at his mercy, and he realized: Nothing, no turf war or tournament or ranked battle could replace this _ thrill.  _ His lips found their place on Skulls again, the other still daring to fight for dominance, which was immediately lost after Emperor's hands went to his body, where he began to caress it, sometimes brushing over his nipples and steadily growing erection.

Everytime a hand brushed over his body he shivered, letting out tiny moans but still trying to keep his composure. The writhing and gasping intensified, Emperors touching already getting to the other, as Skull gasped into the kiss and the other took the chance to dive in with his tongue, exploring the others mouth. He grinned into the kiss, his hand now pinching the others nips while his fangs bit down on Skulls lips, drawing a bit of blood. Meanwhile his other hand wandered down to get rid of both their pants.

Skull was moaning softly at this point, harshly sucking in air at the pinching, and everything the other did only made him even more hard. As his pants were pulled away, his member instantly popped out, him being very aroused already. He tried to find friction, grinding on the others leg automatically.

Emperor loved the sight of the other, trying to desperately get off, so he went to his neck, biting and sucking on the right spots while both his hands had free reign to play with his nups at the same time.

A bit of blood trailed down Skulls chin and onto his neck, caused by the bite. Not bothering to hide his moans, or how his back arched when the other found his sweet spot on his neck, Skull wrapped both of his legs around the others waist, pulling him closer as he onto gripped the rope binding his wrists together. 

Emperor licked a streak of blood from his neck and continued to ravish it, all the while grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside, pouring some on his fingers and spreading it on the others hole, circling it for a bit, then diving in, twisting inside him immediately.

Skull tensed up as he felt the others finger in him, biting his lip and making a small sound of pleasure as he tried to relax. Allowing his legs to open up a bit more for Emperor to have a bit of space, but still having them wrapped around his hips, he almost whined about how slow this was going.

The King grinned at the others noises, getting turned on more and more and adding another finger, twisting and turning inside the other as he began to furiously kiss him again, diving in with his tongue to explore the others mouth some more as Skull moaned into the kiss from being finger fucked.

Emperor scissored him, stretching his hole, deeming the other loose enough as he pulled his fingers out.

Then, in an instant, he entered with his dick in one swift movement, going all the way in while a moan escaped out of both their mouths as the same time. Emperor stood still for a minute, letting the other adjust to the feeling while he tried to keep his own composure as to not fuck him into tomorrow already. This composure left him when he heard the other, begging him to fuck him already, his voice being strained and pants coming through in between the words.

And Emperor was happy to oblige.

He pulled out until only his tip was in and pounded into the other. He repeated this over and over, getting faster and stronger with every thrust, grabbing the others back as he moaned into the kiss they shared. 

As Skull was getting absolutely wrecked, as his back arched and his hands grabbed the rope even tighter, moaning into the kiss, getting louder and louder with desperate sounds, as Emperor rammed into him harder and faster, his dick already leaked precum onto his stomach, tiny drops travelling down his thighs.

Emperor took the others dick in his hand, pulling away from their passionate kiss.

"Come for me~."

And with that last sentence, as well as the other thrusting into him, Skull came together with Emperor, painting both their stomachs purple as the other came deep inside of him. They both panted and gasped through the aftershocks, Skull being on a high after a few minutes, panting with the feeling of warmth inside of him, his mind hazy and his body completely relaxed. It was almost… intoxicating.

Emperor stayed on his chest, coming down from his own high. After a while he pulled out and got something to clean them both up, softly running it over Skulls skin. Then he untied the other, who collapsed into his arms.

"I assume you want me to keep the blindfold on?" Seeming to want to ask something else, but pushing the question back for now.

"Well, you can pull it off now, I'm wearing a mask on my face, so you won't be seeing much of me now." Came the others voice, now slightly muffled.

Skull nodded and reached up, pulling the blindfold away and squinting at the sudden light. The first thing he did was to look at the person in front of him and honestly, he expected someone attractive, but cod, he didn't expect the other to be that attractive. He still felt familiar somehow…

Then, he got his mind together.

"Can I ask you something?"

\-----------

  


With a satisfied hum, Skull left some hours later, he had left the promise to come back, as he wanted to experience more of that intoxicating pleasure.

He would return. 

They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand cut, finally im done with this daaamn. I had so much fun, and to be honest, my beta number just doubled. Thanks for my graceful Spade and the awesome Clubs, I cpuld finsih this. They helped to keep me sane xDD

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this for now, I will have the next chapter posted by friday next week at the latest~
> 
> \--Silven


End file.
